


J is for Jeep

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: During an overnight run, you and Simon start to get frisky in his Jeep while trying to keep quiet so the other Saviors don't hear.





	J is for Jeep

**Author's Note:**

> This story was done for the Tumblr page, @simons-thirst-squad for their ABCs of Simon Challenge.

You found yourself being jolted awake to the sound of the car door opening. Even with your blurred gaze from the sleep seeds in your eyes, you recognized the figure that hoisted himself into the driver’s seat next to you in the inky darkness of the night. Simon gave you a lopsided grin as he looked down at you, curled up into a ball with your face pressed against the glass of the passenger’s side door.

“Morning sleepyhead,” he chuckled as he reached over and gripped your thigh, playfully shaking your leg to wake you up.

You stifled a laugh and swatted his hand away. You were never good at staying awake during all-nighter runs. Thankfully, being Simon’s girlfriend gave you a few perks, one being that he let you sleep in his mammoth sized Jeep until the crew set out again in the morning.

With a soft yawn, you scooted over to Simon and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before nestling your head on his shoulder. He chuckled and wrapped a muscular arm around your shoulders and pulled you in closer. You couldn’t quite place what you loved about his smell, just that his manly scent felt comforting and protective whenever you hugged him.

“Are you turning in for the night?” you asked, tilting your head up to look at him.

He grinned down at you before gripping your waist and pulling you up onto his lap. You giggled at the sensation of his mustache brushing against the sensitive area of skin just below your jaw as he peppered kisses down your neck. “Something like that,” he mumbled into your skin.

He let you squirm in his arms for a bit as you gripped the lapels of his shirt. He took the opportunity to press a kiss to your lips, hungry and full of desire. You tangled one of your hands in his hair, not worrying about mussing it up because he always looked like he just stumbled out of bed.

A gasp escaped your throat as Simon flipped you back onto the seat and loomed over you. His lips never leave yours as his calloused fingers traced their way up your side and underneath your shirt.

“Simon,” you breathed out, trying to push his hand back down. “We can’t. They’ll hear.”

You weren’t sure where the rest of Simon’s group of Saviors were staying for the night, but it couldn’t have been too far from where the Jeep stood. While the Jeep was too tall for anyone to easily peer into, you weren’t sure you’d be able to hold back when you were in the throes of ecstasy.

Simon’s hand slipped further up, grazing against your stomach before settling on your breast. His large hand easily held you in his hand, gently squeezing over the fabric of your bra.

He gave you a mischievous look before he said, “Don’t think you can keep quiet, baby?”

You huffed and looked up at him. “Is that a challenge?” you asked.

He grinned. “I suppose so,” he murmured as he settled his knees in between yours. You could already feel his growing hardness grind against your jeans. “That is, if you’re not too afraid of getting caught.”

That settled it. You yanked down on the collar of his shirt until his lips smashed down onto yours. You felt him chuckle against your lips as you tore open his shirt and ran your hand down his muscular chest, gliding your fingers across his abs over his undershirt.

Simon sat up and yanked both shirts off his body, balling them up and tossing them somewhere over the seat. Before you could admire his broad chest and shoulders like you usually did, he pulled you up so he could pull your shirt over your head with one fluid motion. He didn’t hesitate on unclasping your bra either, and he flung that into the back with the rest of the clothes. 

“Careful there. If you lose my favorite bra back there I won’t be happy with you,” you teased as Simon pushed you back onto the leather cover of the seat beneath you.

“I’ll lead the search party after this,” Simon whispered before dipping his head into your cleavage and pressing your breasts to his face as he sucked on your tender skin. You let out a soft whine and gripped the back of his neck for leverage while he wrapped his tongue around one of your nipples. His bulky arms held you in place as he started relentlessly sucking on your hardening bud while rolling the other over in his fingers. You bit your lip to hold back the loud moans you wanted to make as he deliciously tortured your body.

He moved lower down your chest, pressing kisses along your ribs and to your stomach, worshiping every inch of your body in hopes of pulling another whine out of your throat. Once he reached your hips, he’d already wrenched your jeans and panties down your thighs and thrown them god knows where.

He gave you no warning before pressing his face against your sex, his tongue already hard at work exploring your folds and tasting the growing wetness there. You leaned back against the seat, trying to escape his tongue for a moment of relief as you bit down hard on your lip. He doesn’t let you. Instead his calloused fingers dug into your hips and pulled you as close as humanly possible, ignoring your desperate gasps for him to slow down.

With a few expert flicks of his tongue along your clit, you quickly managed to clamp a hand over your mouth to muffle a loud groan that almost caught you by surprise. Simon’s eyes looked up at yours and you could feel his chuckle vibrate against your sex. He was having way too much fun trying to get you caught just to prove a point.

Even as you desperately tried not to make a sound, you found the hand that wasn’t pressed to your mouth was wrapped in Simon’s hair, keeping him in place as his tongue sent those familiar pangs of need over your nerves. You needed to come, and you wanted him to hurry and bring you the ecstasy you desperately desired.

Just as you were about to feel that familiar release, you were pulled back to reality as Simon pushed himself up and away from your grasping limbs. He gave you a smug expression as he looked at how you groaned into your hand and glared up at him. Before you could even register the action, he had wrenched your hands away from you and held them over your head.

He watched you struggle for a moment and chuckled darkly. “What’s the matter baby, got something to say?” he asked.

You struggled to keep your breathing from sounding like a plea for him. You bit down on your lip as Simon gyrated his hips against yours, his growing hardness straining against the fabric of his pants. “Please Simon,” you managed to squeak out. “Please fuck me!” It had come out a little louder than you wanted it to, but you didn’t care, you needed to feel him inside you.

Pleased by your response, Simon kept both of your hands still with one of his as he used the other to unbuckle and kick off his pants. He lined himself up at your entrance and slowly pushed his way inside, savoring the pleasure of your tight walls enveloping him completely.

There was no way for you to cover your mouth as he bottomed out, leaving you to try your damndest to bite your lip and suppress the moans that threatened to escape. But as he began to thrust you started to realize what a tall order that was. Just the feeling of him inside you as his free hand roamed your curves was becoming too much to bear.

Just as you were about to sneak just one moan out, you heard the sound of voices approaching the Jeep. Your eyes widened as you stared up at Simon, who had momentarily stopped himself from continuing. You couldn’t recognize them, but your worry was that the crew forgot something in the Jeep and needed it, and would inevitably catch you and Simon in the act when they opened the door.

As the voices moved closer to the side of the vehicle, Simon gave you a devilish wink. Your heart was beating in your throat as you tried to make it clear in your facial expressions that he’d better not try, not that it ever worked. This time was not different either, as he pulled out just enough before driving himself back into you.

You clamped your mouth shut as best as you could, but you could already hear soft moans breaking their way through. Even with the threat of being caught, your body was desperate for more, for him to continue this pleasurable onslaught on your body. He seemed to sense it too, as his thrusts became faster and his fingers had begun to knead and paw at your breasts, sending your brain into overdrive.

At this point, you weren’t even sure if the men had passed the Jeep, but you couldn’t help but moan his name in that high pitched way you usually did when you were close. Simon noticed and released your hands so that you could pull him down to you. As your mind started to blank, you held his mouth to yours and practically screamed into his lips as your body tensed and trembled against his. He continued to thrust into you at an erratic pace as he neared his end. It wasn’t long before he pulled himself from you, his mouth hung open in in silent moan as he pressed his forehead against yours as he spilled his release down your thigh.

The two of you lay in a tangled entwinement of limbs for a short while, enjoying the closeness of each other. You sighed into the crook of his neck, your fingers tracing lazily over the muscles in his back. Simon only shifted to sit up when you squirmed to try to find a better position under his heavy body.

Simon looked down at you for a moment, just enjoying the sight of you. Finally he said, “So I guess I win the bet.”

You groaned and rolled your eyes as you looked up at him. “You cheated. You caught me off guard is all.”

“Sure,” Simon said, winking at you.

You sat still for a moment before asking, “Were those guys still around when I…?”

“Not sure,” Simon shrugged as he peeked out the window. “Just be glad Negan wasn’t here. He’d never let you hear the end of it.”

You snorted and sat up to press a kiss to his lips, his arms wrapped around you tenderly like he hadn’t just turned your world upside down just a few minutes prior.


End file.
